Substitute Ladybug
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Riley Carson was just an american girl, new to the school and Paris when her would was turned upside down. Ladybug gave her the miraculous earrings before she was turned to stone and vanished. Now Riley must become the new Ladybug with help of Tiki and Cat Noir while learn french and survive a year in Paris and find out how to save the orginal Ladybug.


"Okay Riley, do you have everything?" My mom asked and my dad chuckled. If I had forgotten anything, it's too late to get it now.

"Yes mom, I do. I still wish you let me take Iggy with me." I said folding my arms. Iggy was our pet cat, I was the first one who kind of claimed her and I had named her Ezra, but everyone except for two friends said it was a boy's name. I thought Ezra could work for gender neutral name.

"She is the family cat, Riley. Be glad you can bring Daisy. Even though she is your dog, I'm not sure if having her with you would be a good idea though. You need to focus on school." I nodded as mom gave me the school first lecture. I do focus on school, but at least with Daisy I won't be too lonely.

Oh yeah, you are probably confused on what's going on so I will explain. My name is Riley Carson. I'm about to go to Paris, France because I won some kind of art contest that allowed me to go to a school for a year. I think the school is a special Art & Design school, I'll be apart of the art part of the school. I'm hopeless with making clothing. So now I was at the airport with my family and a few friends to see me off.

"Be sure to call every night and behave. Don't forget pleases and thank yous. Finish your homework on time and don't put it off til the last minute. Please, please be safe Riley. I've heard that horrible things have been happening in Paris. I don't want you to get hurt." My mom then gave me a hug that almost crushed me. My dad had to pry her off me so I wouldn't miss my flight. Everyone then gave me a hug and when my best friend Lizzy gave me a hug; she whispered in my ear, "Be sure to skye me and keep an eye out for that hot super hero Cat Noir." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I don't think I'll be anywhere near him." I whispered back. The heroes of Pairs, Cat Noir and Ladybug have become popular here in the US. That is actually why most american tourists have been going to Paris recently, to see the two teenage heroes. Lizzy had been following a student blog from Pairs about Ladybug and became found of Cat Noir, thinking he was hot of course. Lizzy raised her eyebrows because the student doing the Ladybug blog was at the school that I was going to. So I guess I would at least see him. If only I knew what was about to happen.

"Welcome to Paris, France. We hope you enjoy your visit." The overhead said in english then repeated it in more languages. I went to luggage claim and got my stuff then went to get Daisy. Daisy was eager to get out of the crate, I had to hold her leash tightly so she wouldn't run off. I walked with Daisy to the front of the Airport and looked for the person who was waiting for me. Mom said they would have someone waiting for me and that they would know english. I didn't have much time to learn french so, I'd be needing a translator. I finally spotted the sign that said "Riley Carson" that was held by a man with big, bushy eyebrows and wearing a suit. When he saw me approaching, he smiled and held his hand out.

"Hello you must be Riley. It is a pleasure to have you coming to my school. I will take you to your apartment you will be staying at and give you your schedule." I nodded and followed the man out of the airport to a car. He explained to me that he was the headmaster and what I was to expect about his school. After a while he stopped talking and I looked out the window enjoying the scenery. I suddenly glimpsed a boy and girl jumping roof to roof. The girl was dressed in red with black spots and the boy made me think of a black cat.

"Is that them? Ladybug and Cat Noir?" I asked my eyes following them. The headmaster spotted them and nodded.

"I was wondering if you had heard of them. They must be popular back in the US too." He said and they disappeared from our site. We finally made it to the apartment building and he lead me to my temporary home.

"It's only a 5 minute bike ride to the school and school starts at 8 am. Here is your schedule and a map of town, so you can go shopping and such." He bid me farewell and left. I went out to the small balcony on my apartment and looked out at the city. It was very pretty. Daisy then start barking rapidly out at the rooftops of Paris.

"Daisy what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down to pet her. I heard a chuckle and I jumped looking up to see the boy who looked like a black cat was watching me from the rooftop across from my balcony.

"Cat Noir." I said in surprise. Cat Noir's smile grew and he started talking in french. I had finally got Daisy to stop barking and stared at him confused.

"Uh….I….don't….speak….french." I said slowly, hoping he would understand. He frowned then he leaped to another rooftop and was gone.

"Well, I guess Lizzy was right. I did run into Cat Noir." I looked at my watch (now on French time) and it was 7:30 pm. Time for bed, I decided and flopped down on the bed; Daisy curled up next to me and we fell asleep.

I stood in front of my first class staring at the ground as the headmaster introduced me to the class. I felt like an idiot since I knew no french and was at a french speaking school. The headmaster suddenly nudged me causing me to jump. A blonde girl and her redhead friend giggled at my reaction and I frowned. Headmaster gestured for me to say hello.

" _ **Hello**_ " I said in french, it was the only greeting I knew and was one of the few things I could say in french. I only know how to say "hello", "where is the bank?", "yes", and "do you speak french?" that's all the french I knew. They all said hello back and I gave a small smile. Headmaster then gestured for me to find a seat and I just went to the back of the room to an empty table. The class went on as usual, the teacher said the lesson in both french and english. When class ended, I started to head to my next class looking at my schedule when I accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry" I said as I gathered my stuff. A hand reached out to help me and I looked up to see a blonde boy with green eyes. I took his hand and he gently helped me up. He smiled at me and I nervously smiled back.

"Thank you" I said to the boy and he nodded back.

"Your welcome. I'm Adrien by the way, if you need a translator come and find me. I wouldn't mind helping you out, I need to practice my english anyway." He said and he was gone. I clutched my stuff to my chest and smiled a true smile.

The day went quite smoothly after that, but I had no idea what was about to happen. That night I went grocery shopping and was on my way back when something strange happened. There was shouting and the sound of running. Suddenly someone landed on the ground in front of me. The person turned to me and when they came into the light, I gasped. It was Ladybug. She seem to be talking to herself when she spotted me. A loud noise sounded close to us which caused her to stop. She then quickly took off her earrings and changed back into a normal girl then shoved them into my hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I said trying to give them back. She was shouting at to, gesturing for me to go away. Suddenly a red little fairy thing flew into my face and spoke.

"You have to run!" I yelped and was really confused.

"What's going on?! Why are you giving me earrings? I don't even have my ears pierced!" I said confused. Then Ladybug shoved me behind dumpster and signaled to be quiet. I quietly watched as she shouted at someone. Suddenly something was shot at her and she tried to protect herself from it, but it didn't work. She turned to stone and vanished. I then did the stupid thing to kind of gasp/scream. A deep voice sounded and the red fairy tugged at me.

"Run!" I did as I was told. But I knew I was being followed. I had no idea still what was happening and why of all people it was happening to me.

"Quick! Put the miraculous on before he gets them! And say 'spots on' or he'll know who you are!" The red fairy thing said. For some reason I put them on and it worked. It was like magic. When I "Spots on" I transformed into Ladybug. Ok things were really getting weird. Luckily no one was around to see me. Finally it seemed we were in the clear, but then I tripped and the person chasing me seemed to of caught up. A tall dark figure with a glowing outline of a butterfly on their face started speaking. They then started to reach for me and I screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!" The figure shouted as another dark figure appeared, attacking the first dark figure. When light hit the second figure, I saw it was Cat Noir. He then grabbed something from the dark figure then broke it. A blackish blue and white butterfly flew out of the object then Cat Noir started to talk to me. I was confused and he looked at me confused. A small voice spoke in my head, "Capture the butterfly in the yoyo." I did my best and somehow did it and when I reopened the yoyo that held the butterfly, the butterfly released was now plain white. The dark figure then changed back into a normal person.

"What the heck just happened!" I said to Cat Noir. He was still looking at me with a confused. He walked closer as if to get a better look at me.

"Ladybug?" He asked. He reached out to touch me and jerked away from him. I ran and after a while I turned back to normal. Somehow I made it back to my apartment and Daisy whimpered at me knowing something was wrong. And she was right, everything was just going wrong.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- Dialouge in italics and bolded is when someone speaks french**


End file.
